1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention is directed to the provision of services. More particularly, the invention is directed to systems, methods, and computer program products for enabling customers to modify/adjust the level of service provided by service providers.
2. Related Art
Service providers provide services to customers. Generally, such services are continuous, recurring, and/or periodic, and include telephone, electricity, gas, water, Internet access, newspaper delivery, automobile insurance, cable television, etc.
Conventionally, while a given service is active, the customer often has little ability to make changes to the service. The customer is capable of terminating the service, but cannot otherwise adjust or change the provision of service short of termination.
Also, even when changes are possible, the customer is restricted in the way that changes can be made. For example, the customer might be able to temporarily discontinue newspaper deliver (during a vacation, for example), but only by interacting with a human operator over the telephone, or via a letter to the service provider. Such conventional means for interacting with service providers are often inconvenient, inefficient, and/or untimely, and effectively discourage customers from trying to modify the level of services provided to them.
As a result, oftentimes service providers provide services to customers even though the customers are not able to use or enjoy the services. This is wasteful and costly.
Therefore, what is required is a system, method and computer program product for enabling customers to more conveniently, effectively and efficiently modify the services provided to them by service providers.